


Friend

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pining, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 25 - Friend





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 25 - Friend

Ebony had to be the blindest little idiot Kylie had ever met. How were they friends? How was it that Ebony knew every trope in every play but still couldn't act? But still couldn't see what was completely obvious to both Aaron and Kraig?  
What was completely obvious to all the trolls when they met them?  
How could she act like her life wasn't something serious? That she was the hero and the sacrifice? Tragic hero. Knight of Doom.  
The Seer did everything in her power to stay on the timeline where she lived. That had to be the timeline where they won too! It was. But that didn't stop the close calls where her friend pushed someone out of the way of danger. As was her duty and fate really. Sometimes, the worst of times, it was Kylie herself who was getting saved.  
If only Ebony knew. Ebony was Kylie's hamartia. The tragic flaw. The thing that was going to absolutely ruin her. The Seer's distraction. The hope that sustained her worst days. The life raft she'd have to pop. They were just the best of friends.  
Kylie was the best friend who gave her up to play the hero. To redeem the monster of her dreams when she met him because...  
Because of Ebony.  
That's the timeline where the most people lived. Including a very happy Ebony.  
They had to win first. Beat this stupid game and make a new world. For Ebony.  
For her friend.


End file.
